


The Secret Member Of The D.K. Crew

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7
Summary: He's back, and he wants in.





	

"Come on, DK!" The large brown anaconda whispered into Donkey Kong's ear as he coiled around his shoulders. "You're a Smash Veteran!"

"I'm sorry, but..." Donkey Kong said sadly, looking at the cousin he rarely spoke of. "I don't think they'll let you in."

"Come on!" The anaconda begged, coiling loosely around his neck. "Remember the excuse they used last time? They can"t use that now that they let Snake AND Bayonetta in, can they?"

"Please stop that."

The anaconda let go of his neck with a frown. "You're no fun at all." The averagely-fit gorilla with the anaconda attached to his lower body grumbled. "Come on, are you sure you can't convince Master Hand to let me in? I'm begging you, man!"

"I'm sorry, Monkey Dong, but... no! Come on, remember what happened in your audition for Brawl?" 

"Yeah, they freaked out when they saw my Dong Swing. It's not like Spiderman doesn't have a similar move, and he's been in hacks!"

"I meant the bag thing."

"Hey, if they didn't want me doing what I did, they shouldn't have given me a body pillow to fight." Monkey Dong said, folding his arms and the anaconda attached to him onto thar.

"It was Sandbag! And he's still in therapy for that!" Donkey Kong protested.

"Yeah, well what about me? Nobody told me the pillow was alive! I still feel used..."

And then Master Hand flew at him and punched him, and the gorilla went flying back to DK's home.


End file.
